


Crown

by Kurrin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower Route, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurrin/pseuds/Kurrin
Summary: A little, tender moment between Edelgard and her teacher during their first night together.“The princess I have been died a long time ago.”
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 79





	Crown

**Author's Note:**

> My first Edeleth fic. T_T  
> It has been years of me wanting to write something with “Crown” as a prompt and now I did it!  
> I love El so much.  
> Hope you appreciate!

They are alone, at last. A tender embrace awakens all of their essence. Edelgard has her head resting on her teacher’s shoulder. Byleth surrounds the emperor’s head with her hands and removes her crown - no one else could have done it. She loosens her hairstyle and brushes her hair with thin fingers, revealing the candid waterfall that sported at the times of the Academy clear from any knot.

“You are so beautiful El”, she whispers. “You truly are a princess.”

“No...”, the noblewoman grins. “The princess I have been died a long time ago.”

Byleth's eyes do not lose their tender roundness - reluctant to surrender to the strength of the word used by her beloved, who has lowered her gaze. She picks up a lock of white hair, which has an invasive fragrance of violet.

In Edelgard's pupils shines a sad scene of cobwebs and darkness - Byleth's imagination draws screams of terror. “ _I wish I was there to save you”,_ she thinks. Her beautiful princess was certainly not part of a fairytale’s design.

Her palms lifts Edelgard's face, whose eyes twinkle of amethyst glimmers. She finally reveals herself. Her body suddenly softens in their continuous embrace.

“They won't win”, Byleth puts hands on her temples and prints a kiss on her forehead, as delicate as a drop of rain. Edelgard has a new crown and a pretty little gem has been placed in front of it.

Byleth discerns all her true nature, that has been like that even before she presented herself at the Academy as a proud and diligent student.

“Because I can still see her.”


End file.
